Once Upon a Time
by Weissangel24
Summary: This is a story of spells and enchantments, dragons and Lords, war, kidnapped royalty and true love. Like most stories of this type, we begin: Once Upon A Time. . .
1. Once Upon a Time

Once upon a time. . .

by

Weissangel24

02/01/05

Warning: This fic contains violence, mild language, light Ooc and Shounen- ai. If such things bother you either don't read it or keep your comments to yourself.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. This fic was written for the enjoyment of crazed fans such as myself. I'm not getting rich off of this, (Though it would be nice. . . :wistful sigh:.) So please don't sue me. I have no money, I'm completely broke!

Comments and Criticisms are welcomed, but please don't be nasty about them.

I am the self-nominated Queen of Sap -

Timeline: Alternate Universe- Midevil times.

Arigato - Weissangel24

Author's note: This hasn't been beta'd yet, so if you find any mistakes, please let me know, and I'll fix them.

I had this crazy dream 3 nights in a row and had to write it down.

Please let me know what you think.

Arigato

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Once upon a time. . .

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Gather, Gather!" A traveler beconed to the townspeople, "I shall tell you a tale of mystery, spells, dragons and romance! It will captivate your imagination and continue in your dreams!"

"A tale we have heard before?" a snide woman remarked from the back, "Don't waste our time. We should just throw you out of town!"

"You do not have to listen if you so choose not to, but I guarentee you will miss out."

"What do you ask for your tale, Stranger?" the woman demanded.

"I ask for nothing!" the traveler grinned, his violet eyes twinkling. "Just a chance to speak."

"Very well. Tell us your tale." A blacksmith bellowed. "We can always throw you out of town later."

"You are to kind." The traveler made a low sweeping bow. As he did so, he reached into a pouch on his belt and withdrew a handful of dust. Throwing it into the air, he waved his hands, causing an image of a small baby to appear.

The townspeople oohed and awed.

The Traveler smirked. "Our tale begins the birth of a prince."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Oh, joyous day!" the king beamed, cradling his newborn son close to his chest. "After so many daughters, a prince has finally been born!"

"Congradulations, Sire." Rashid bowed low. "I am honoured to serve and protect the prince."

"Does he have a name, your magesty?" Another bodyguard asked, bowing before the heir.

"Quatre. His name is Quatre."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Hear Ye! Hear Ye!" The herold harked, "The king has declared this joyous day a holiday!"

The crowd cheered.

"A holiday?" Young Catherine asked her mother, "Why is it a holiday?"

"A Prince has been born!" Her mother smiled, rubbing her nose with her one year old son, whom she held close. "The kingdom has waited a long time for him to arrive. He is a special baby."

"The king didn't declare holiday when Triton was born." the girl pouted. "He is not special?"

"He is not royalty." Her mother shook her head, "No horn declares the birth of a begger."

"That's not right." Catherine frowned. "I don't think I like this prince."

"You must not say such things, Child!" Her mother scolded. "To do so would be treason and punishable by death!"

"If not by the sickness, why not by the sword?" a man spoke behind them. "The girl is right. We should not praise this Prince. He will be the fall of the nation."

"He is mere hours old, and you already curse his birth?" Catherine's mother snapped, pushing her daughter away from the man. "For shame! He could be what our prayers have asked for!"

"As unrealistic as it may be, I do pray you're just in your hope." The man responded, his expression solomn. "However, seeing as to whom he was born too, I do not hold such idealistic beliefs."

"Then I would kindly ask that you keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I would not wish my children to be poisoned by your lack of faith!"

"There is no room for faith in this world, woman. You'd be wise to teach your children that."

"Remind me of that when your head is rolling across the street when it is separated from your body for spewing such lies." She hissed, taking her children homeward.

"Mother?" Catherine asked, once they were away from the man's ears. "Why did that man upset you so?"

"He, and people such as he, have given up hope to live. They want a war because they believe that it will solve all our problems. Only. . . it won't. It'll just make a great many people sad."

"We won't be sad, will we mother?" the girl beamed. "We have Triton!"

"Yes, my daughter. We do." Her mother gave her a one armed hug as the boy in her arms tugged on his sister's hair. "And we have hope in this newborn prince. Hope that he will grow to be kindhearted and good. For that is what we need."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

To be continued. . .


	2. in a land far, far away

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

. . . in a land far, far away.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

It was the day of the Prince's correnation. Every dignitary, Royal neighbor, good magical creature and relative was invited to attend. There was a royal banquet accompanied by music and dancing. It was a happy day.

As was custom in royal households, the new child's mystical guardians granted gifts and well wishes to the newborn ruler.

"I grant you the wisdom to rule well." A wizard blessed. "And strength to endure."

"We shall bestow upon you a kind heart, to show mercy in your decisions." Some elves bid.

"I shall bless you with the insight into another's heart." A quiet voice wished, "So that you will know the pain and suffering brought upon your people and change it."

The crowd gasped, shocked at the boldness of this creature.

The king glared.

"So that you will not make the same mistakes as those who have ruled before you." The nymph continued. "So that this era of misery may finally end."

"Guards, remove her from my court!" the King bellowed furiously.

Immediately, soldiers moved to follow the command.

The infant began to cry.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Years past. The prince grew with a gentle nature, kind to all he met, and his people loved him.

Well . . .

most of them did. . .

"We shall attack!" A dark voice spoke from the shadows to a crowd of people.

"And why should we get involved?" A rich, sultry voice reasoned, "The Queen is an angel. The Prince a halfling. Neither the dragons or the drakuns have had quarell with them."

"But the king is human."

"As are you."

"He has killed many of your kind." The first explained, "He has also killed many of his own kind."

"He traines his prince to be a mirror ruler!"

"We mustent allow that to occure." Another man spoke up from the back. "Please, My Lord. You must help us. Call your beasts!"

"My Lord." A woman spoke up, stepping forward and bowing slightly.

"Charizma." The Lord acknowleged, "What do you have to say?"

"My children and I have lived here in this providence for many years. I see the oppression the king has bestowed upon his people. I have seen his strict ways. But, My Lord. . . The prince is different. The prince knows what's in your heart. It shows in his eyes. He is kind and strong willed. Given the chance, he will make a good king."

"How do you know such things, Charizma?" a hooded figure inquired, from behind the Lord.

"I work in the palace's laundry room."

"She just want's to keep her job!" the first man accused.

"NO!" she denied, "I just don't want innocent blood to be spilt!"

"We all agree that the king needs to be de-throned!" the man yelled. Cheers erupted around him.

"Then let's do something about it!"

"I will not involve drakuns in this attack." The Lord spoke. "However, You may be able to sway a dragon to aid you. . . for the right price."

"My Lord?" Charizma gasped.

"The king does need to go." The Lord sighed, "However, Spare the prince. . . for now."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Nurse?" A quiet call beckoned from the darkness of the bedroom.

"Yes, Highness?" An elderly lady answered immediatly.

"I can't sleep." the boy looked uncertainly towards the window. "I fear something is going to happen."

"Happen, Highness?" the woman frowned. "Like what?"

". . ." The child looked thoughtful, "I'm not sure. . . just a feeling I have. . ."

"Well, you are perfectly safe in these walls." She assured, "Would you like a warm drink to help you sleep?"

"No, thank you." He sighed, settling back against his pillows as his nurse tucked him in again.

"Then I bid you goodnight, Love." She kissed his forehead, "Remember, you have lessons at first light."

"Yes, Ma'am." the prince smiled. "I remember."

"Then sleep well, my precious prince." She bowed slightly before leaving the boy alone once more.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"They're all fools." Charizma grumbled, as she entered her cottage.

"Mother?" Her daughter called, coming down from the loft.

"I'm here, Catherine." She answered. "Where is Triton?"

"He's in the meadow, Mother, watching the stars. I made dinner."

"That boy." She shook her head in loving irritation. "He spends more time staring at the heavens then anything else."

"He's a dreamer."

"Yes, well, unfortunatly, dreaming won't fill his belly." Charizma sighed. "Did you have a good day?"

"Yes, Mother." Catherine smiled, "Ol-Lady Livingdale taught me how to crochete. I'll be able to sell my makings at market."

"Excellent. I'm so proud of you." Her mother beamed, giving her daughter a loveing hug, "And what of your brother?"

"Triton completed his assignment that the farmer gave him, and then disappeared for the rest of the day. His mentor later found him in the barn with the cats."

"The cats?"

"The farmer's cat had kittens. Triton was playing with them."

"He loves animals, doesn't he?"

"Oh, yes." Catherine agreed. "Very much so."

"How old are the kittens?"

"A few weeks. They should be able to leave their mother soon."

"Maybe I can talk to the Farmer and see if Triton may have one?"

"He'd love it!" Catherine giggled.

"But ssshhh, it'll be our secret." Her mother winked, as the door opened. "Triton, you're home. How were the stars?"

"Numerous as always, Mother." The eight year-old replied, giving the woman a hug.

"Are you hungry, Brother?" Catherine asked, "I made biscuits and gravy."

The boy nodded with a smile, as he sat down at their meger table to eat.

"I saw the Dragon Lord today." Charizma announced as she too sat.

"Really?" The girl frowned, serving her family dinner. "What was he doing out of the mountains?"

"Choosing the path of a war." Her mother replied saddly. "I want you two to listen very closely. Things may become very dangerous here in the next several months. If anything should happen and we are separated, I want you to head towards the mountains, to the lands of our people. The Dragon Lord will help you." She studied the uncertain expressions on her children's faces. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Mother." They obediantly replied.

"Good." Charizma smiled, lightening the mood. "Let's eat before it grows cold."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

To be continued. . .


	3. There lived a prince

XxXxXxX

There lived a prince...

XxXxXxX

"Good day, your highness. I do hope you're doing well?" The large captain of the Royal Army greeted, with a low, respectful bow.

The young prince looked up at his bodyguard, eyes sparkling with simple happiness. "Good day, Rashid. Nurse tells me that I'm to have lessons with you this afternoon?"

"Hai. You're getting big enough to start learning how to defend yourself."

"Sword-play?"

"Among other things."

"I'll be truthful, Rashid... Quatre began as the bear-of-a man placed a heavy broadsword into his tiny hands, "I'm not sure I like the idea of this."

"Spoken like a true pacifist." the Captain nodded, "Hopefully, in your reign, you won't have need for it; but it's a good thing to learn just in case."

"I suppose you are correct..." the prince sighed, before trying to lift the large weapon.

"Don't strain yourself, trying to weild a man's weapon." Rashid chuckled good naturedly upon seeing the child could only raise it a few cenimeters from the ground. "There is much training and more growing to be done before you're ready for that!"

"Then why did you give it to me?" the boy pouted slightly as his wide, expressive eyes followed the guard's every move.

"So that you'll know the feel of it, my boy." the man grinned, "So you know what you're working towards!"

"Iria said that nothing can be accomplished without setting goals first." the prince nodded in understanding approval.

"Your eldest sister is a wise girl." Rashid complimented. "The tow of you will make fin rulers one day."

"Thank you, Rashid." The child blushed.

"My pleasure, your highness."

"Quatre?" A young girl called from the balcony, "Father summons you to the courtyard!"

"Arigato, Felic'ia." The blonde, turned and bowed to his mentor, "If you will excuse me?"

"Of course, Highness."

XxXxXxX

"She's really mine to keep?" the banged boy gasped as his mother placed a lively ball of calico fur into his arms.

"She really is." Charizma smiled. "If you think you can care for her. She is still quite young."

"I will! I promise!" Triton beamed, a slight giggle in his voice.

"She needs a name, Little brother." Catherine smiled as she stirred some rabbit meat into her stew.

"A name?" Emerald eyes blinked thoughtfully.

"Names are important." Charizma said, petting the kitten's small head, "Give it some thought."

"Okay."

"Dinner's ready..."

"Thank you, Catherine." Her mother hugged her greatfully. "I don't know what we'd do without you!"

"Starve." Triton answered, sitting down at the table, carefully placing the tiny cat next to him.

"Most undoubtedly." Charizma agreed, ruffling her son's hair. "It's getting late. Eat."

"Yes, mother." the boy obeyed.

"Mother, before I forget, the Lord of Dragon's messenger was looking for you." Catherine sat down, "He said it was important, but not an emergency."

"What else did he say?" Charizma frowned.

"That he'd stop by later tonight."

"Thank you, Catherine."

"Mother?" the boy inquired, his eyes shining with worry.

"It's alright, Luv. I'd like you to stay inside tonight, though..."

"Alright."

XxXxXxX

"Father." Quatre respectfully bowed. "You called for me?"

"Ah, yes." the king beconed. "Walk with me, Boy."

The child nodded, falling in step beside his father, as they walked to one of the guard towers on the palace's outter wall.

"Son, what do you see?"

The blonde turned his large, azure eyes to survey the scene. "I see houses and shops. Some people, elves and drakuns..." The boy's expression turned sad, and his hand stole to his heart. "They don't seem very happy."

"How they feel doesn't matter, Quatre. It's how hard they work."

"I don't understand."

"They're nothing more than stepping stones to keep this kingdom afloat." the king glared down at the small prince. "Never forget that."

"Father... without the people... there would be no kingdom." the seven-year-old said carefully. "A king just keeps order..."

"Who told you that nonsense, Boy?" The king demanded, his anger flaring up, causing the prince to wince.

"N-no one..."

"Don't hold onto such foolish ideals. They will make you weak and the kingdom will suffer."

"Y-yes, sir." the child meekly submitted.

"One day all of this will be yours." the king shook his head in disgust. "You have much to learn."

Sweeping his gaze over the land, Quatre was once again struck with how sad the people seemed.

XxXxXxX

"MiLady Charizma." the hooded figure bowed his head respectfully as the woman opened her door for him.

"Messanger." She greeted, "What news have you?"

"The rebellion is moving quickly." He sighed, lowering his hood to reveal a young, dark-haired drakun. His prussian eyes glimmered dangerously as he spoke. "My Lord fears that they have recruited the Black Dragon to serve their cause."

"No... It can't be!" Charizma protested. "That dragon was banished from the lands half a century ago!"

"Apparently he has returned."

"A-and the Dragon Rider?"

"There haven't been any reports of him being seen..."

"There wouldn't be." Charizma frowned, "Anyone who comes in contact with the Dragon Rider, usually ends up dead."

"There were five murders along the western plain over the last month."

"It was most likely him, then." she shook her head, "Damn."

"Is there a return message?"

"... Please inform my Lord that we shall be returning to the mountains by the next moon."

"Lady?"

"I can't risk Triton being unprotected if the Black Dragon and the Dragon Rider choose to attack this providence." Charizma sighed, "Our people's future will cease to exist if something were to happen to him..."

"Yes, MiLady." the messenger bowed, before replacing his hood and disappearing into the night."

XxXxXxX

Emerald eyes glimmered in worried confusion as Triton watched his mother's meeting. Beside him, the kitten rubbed against his shoulder, purring as if to say, "Don't worry."

XxXxXxX

In the palace, Quatre stared out of his window, his hand clenched over his chest. A quiet voice rose above the miser of the kingdom, begging for someone to listen to their doubts and uncertainties.

"I hear you..." The prince whisper, a tear slipping down the child's face, "I'll always hear you."

XxXxXxX

to be continued...

A/N Can anyone tell I reeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaallly don't like Q's dad?


	4. with golden hair

XxXxXxX

…with golden hair…

XxXxXxX

A high pitch shriek of a damned soul sounded in the night, shattering its peaceful silence. The sound, painful to human ears, caused all who heard it to cower.

"We're under attack!" A royal guard alerted before his body was incinerated by a blast of scorching fire.

"DRAGON!" the rest of the guards cried, backing away from the ominous beast.

"HOLD YOUR GROUND!" Rashid bellowed, as he drew his sword. "We must protect his highness!"

XxXxXxX

"Triton! Catherine! You must wake up!" Charizma ordered, "Quickly!"

"Mother?" Her daughter questioned as her mother shoved a sack into her hands and a blanket around her shoulders.

"Triton, get up!" Charizma called. "Catherine, you must take your brother under the cover of darkness. You must make it to the forest without being seen!"

"Mother? Why? What's going on?"

"TRITON!" She yelled.

"He's not here, Mother." Catherine whispered.

"WHAT?" She gasped, fear clenching in her chest, "NO! He has to be here! Where else would he be?"

"His calico slipped out the window. He went after her."

"Oh no…" Charizma breathed, "Triton…"

"Mother, what is it?"

"Catherine, listen to me very carefully… You need to get to the forest. Once there, you must ask for the Elf Messenger of the Dragon Lord. Tell him that the providence is under siege and that we cannot escape."

"But, Mother-"

"Please! It's very important that this message is sent to the Dragon Lord. The Elf Messenger will bring you to him. Stay with him. You'll be safe there."

"What about you?"

"I must find Triton. I will meet you when I am able."

"Mother-"

"GO!" Charizma hissed, shoving her daughter out the door and down the street, "Run!"

With one last, hesitant look on her face, Catherine turned and fled into the night; the shrieks and screams of massacre haunting her steps.

XxXxXxX

"Quatre, angel, wake up, we must go!" An urgent voice stirred the sleeping prince.

"M-Mother?" the blonde questioned as he rubbed his eyes.

"Yes, Tenshi." The woman placed a kiss on her son's forehead, "Please come!"

"What is it?" The boy whispered, his hand clenched tightly at his chest as he obediently followed.

"The Black Dragon has returned." The queen explained, "We must flee!"

"But Mother!" The child exclaimed, his eyes wide, "What about the people?"

"We can't do anything for them, my son." His mother answered sadly.

"Why not? We're they're leaders! We have to do something!"

"Getting killed will accomplish nothing!" the queen chastised.

The lone voice cried out and the prince began to cry. "But he's hurt, Mother! I can feel each tear."

XxXxXxX

"MOTHER!" Triton screamed as he huddled underneath a wagon, clutching his kitten tightly to his chest, "MOTHER!"

"RUN, MY SON!" Charizma cried, as she drew her sword and fought against the Black Dragon's minions. "PLEASE GO!"

Petrified, the boy could only watch as goblins attacked her viciously.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The child sobbed, as he darted forward, grabbing a hold of Largest goblin's tail, trying to pull it off of the woman, "LEAVE 'ER ALONE!"

"**_Get away_**!" The gravelly voice snarled, flicking its tail, sending the small boy to crash into a wall and be buried amongst the rubble.

"TRI-" Charizma choked. Pain tore through her mid-section. With tears brimming in her eyes, she looked down as the goblin tore his blade from her belly. "M-my son…"

XxXxXxX

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The prince screamed; his hand tightly clenched at his heart, as he fell to his knees.

"Quatre?" His mother hastily gathered him into her arms, continuing to run to the lower sections of the castle. "What is it?"

"I-I can't feel him… mother…" the trembling child whimpered, "Something's happened to him…"

"Who?"

Quatre buried his face into his mother's shoulder as they rounded a turn in the hall, "The one in my heart…" He sniffled, "Please, Mother… we must help him…"

"You're Majesty!" Rashid's booming voice beckoned, "This way!"

"Rashid, where is my husband?" The queen asked, as the soldier took Quatre from her, before grabbing her hand and pulling her along, "Where are my daughters?"

"All but three of the princesses have made it to the safe caverns…" Rashid informed, "I do not know where the king is. MY priority was to make sure that the prince and you were safe."

"A noble gesture to be sure." A voice commended while clapping, as a man steppedin front of them, cutting off their retreat. "Rashid, Catherine it is so good to see you all again."

"Marquis." The queen hissed, taking her son back from her loyal guard. "You are down right foolish to return to these lands. The angelic court won't be as forgiving this time around."

"I'm sure." The man smirked, his ice blue eyes gleamed. "They'll damn me to the abyss given the chance."

Rashid drew his sword, "Leave now." He ordered.

"Without getting what I came for?" Marquis shook his head, his long platinum blonde hair swaying against his back. "That'd be a wasted trip."

"What is it that you seek?"

"The Heart of Hell and the Soul of Heaven." He grinned.

XxXxXxX

To be continued…


	5. and a pure heart

A/N...

Huh... I thought I had uploaded this before...

Guess I was wrong...

Well, here it is now.

I don't remember if it was ever beta'd

T.T Oi vei...

Anyways, deepest appologies for not updating.

Enjoy!

-

Weissangel24

XxXxXxX

…and a pure heart.

XxXxXxX

"Your majesty, please take the prince and go!" Rashid pleaded, his sword at the ready. "I'll take care of this traitor."

"Traitor?" Marquis smirked, drawing his sword and spinning it masterfully. "That's such a harsh word."

"GO, Majesty!"

The queen stood there uncertainly, clutching her son to her chest. She knew that she had to protect the prince even if it meant her life, but at the same time, she felt that leaving the shadow of the guard would leave them vulnerable to more danger far worse than Zechs Marquis.

"Follow the passage out, My Queen!"

The blonde smirked, "You feel it, don't you? That coldness that looms where death treads." The Celestial being hugged her son tighter, stepping away from the fallen one. "You can feel it, but you don't understand it. Being immortal has its disadvantages. You aren't familiar with the sour tang that death yields in its wake."

The prince gasped, his cherubic face contorting in pain, "M-Mother…p-please…" he whimpered, burying his face against her neck. "It hurts so much… he's hurt!"

"The soul stirs…" Zechs mused. "That means the heart can't be too far away."

"Y-you think… that his highness is…" Rashid frowned. "That's not possible."

"MOTHER!" the child cried, "Make it stop!"

"The only way to ease his pain is to unite him with the other half of his spirit." Zechs informed them. "I won't stop you from leaving, Catherine."

"What do you have up your sleeve?" the captain of the guard demanded.

"If the pain becomes too much, the prince will die."

The Queen shook her head, "How do you know these things?"

"I've read the ancient scrolls." Zechs shrugged. "You're running out of time."

Coming to a decision, the celestial being turned on her heel and fled, disappearing in a flurry of her skirts down the corridor, her precious son held protectively against her breast.

The Dragon Rider's ice blue eyes gleamed with triumph, "Follow them." He ordered, as shadows around him stirred, "Make sure that she is dead."

The Shadows took form and began pursuit.

"What dark magic is this…?" Rashid gasped.

"The last you'll see, old man." Zechs swore, raising his sword and striking the captain of the royal guard down.

XxXxXxX

Catherine screamed as clawed branches of gnarled trees grabbed and snagged her clothing and hair.

She cried when the darkness of the night engulfed her, blinding the way through the forest.

She gave up hope when the echoes of chaos drifted from the village that had been her home.

Tears of fear and sorrow turned into relief when a hooded creature reached out and took her hand, leading her by the light of a glowing crystal.

"What are you doing out here, Child?" The creature demanded, pulling the girl into the dense foliage of the woods, "Where are your mother and brother?"

"P-Please, sir…" The girl whimpered, running to keep from being dragged. "I do not know!"

Dark orbs of indigo blue glared at the child as she gasped for breath from beneath the hood. Turning his glance in the direction that they had come, the creature noted that they were not being followed. "What happened?" He demanded, kneeling before the girl who had once again began to cry.

"I-I don't know…" Catherine shook her head, "Mother woke me up… S-She couldn't f-find T-Triton… She told me to run… I have to find the Elf Messenger to the Dragon Lord… Please! M-Mother told me to find h-him…"

"Stop your crying." The creature instructed, "The Elf Messenger is on his way."

Watching her savior with large, tear filled, periwinkle eyes, the girl quieted her sobs. "Here." The thing bade, holding out some bread, "Eat this and then try to sleep. We have a long way if we're to get to the high mountains by nightfall tomorrow."

"W-What about my mother?" Catherine asked, accepting the food and eating it hungrily, "And my brother?"

"I'm afraid, young miss, that Charizma has fallen." A new voice announced, as a second hooded being exited the foliage. "Triton is missing."

"We have to find him!" She urgently insisted, "Mother said if anything happened to her- I'd have to take care of him! It's my duty to our future!"

"I'm afraid that's not possible." The first creature apologized. "We must get to the Dragon Lord."

"Come… We must go." The second being announced, urging the girl to her feet while the other anxiously fingered the hilt of his weapon, hidden under the cloak he wore.

"What's out there?" He demanded.

"Goblins." His comrade grimaced. "They were following the main road, but seemed to have detoured."

"They caught your trail." Indigo eyes narrowed as he regarded his partner.

"You don't give me enough credit." The other huffed, his violet eyes glimmering beneath his hood, "They've most likely picked up the kid's trail."

"Then we must hurry." The first creature scowled.

"Who are you?" The girl whimpered.

"I'm Duo." The violet-eyed creature introduced, removing his hood to reveal a long chestnut braid and the pointed ears of the elf-kind. "I'm a messenger to the Dragon Lord… My partner here is Hiiro." The other removed his hood exposing the cold half-human, half-dragon reptilian eyes of a Drakun. "I assure you, Catherine, that you'll be safe as long as you're with one of us…"

"But you have to mind our instructions." Hiiro added.

"I will." The child agreed, accepting the hand that Duo offered.

XxXxXxX

Bright green eyes blinked as white paws scratched at the debris covering her young master. "Meow?" She called, trying to stick her pink nose into each crevice, searching for any sign of the boy buried beneath. "Meow!"

XxXxXxX

The queen leapt out the window, clutching her precious son to her chest, as magnificent feathered wings sprung from her back and spread, saving them from a horrible fall. "Hang on, Quatre…" She encouraged, beating her wings as she flew through the smoke filled sky.

The sky-view of destruction and carnage made the angelic creature gasp.

"The people…" The prince sobbed, stretching his hand out to the village. "We must help them!"

"There's nothing we can do, my son…" The Queen said sadly. "Tell me where the boy that you're sensing is."

Closing his eyes, the child extended his sense. "That way…" He said pointing.

With a beat of her wings, his mother flew in the direction the prince had indicated, unaware of the danger following close behind.

XxXxXxX

To be continued…


End file.
